


Blessed Guide

by CJ Hayes (jinx37kat)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-09
Updated: 1997-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/CJ%20Hayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel testing in the woods might not be a good idea for a tired Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of, if not, the first story I wrote in The Sentinel universe. And, boy can you tell! It follows so many of the fannish clichés, it’s not even funny. But, if you don’t mind the fanon, read on and enjoy. -- CJ (2003)
> 
> Originally published in “Sentry Post 1” – October 1997

TBlair sat huddled near the small campfire he’d built just inside the entrance to the cave, alternating the cool, damp cloths on Jim’s fevered head. They had come up to do some tests on Jim in the natural setting of Cascade National forest, when everything that could go wrong, did. And, of course, Blair felt it was his fault. If I had just listened to Jim in the first place, none of this would have happened, Blair berated himself for the millionth time. What was supposed to be a day trip to the mountains turned into a fight for survival for the Sentinel.

* * * * * * * * *

It was late the night before and Blair sat at the table in the loft jotting down what he would need to take along in the morning with them when he and Jim took off for their day trip to Cascade National Forest. Blair had been bugging Jim about these tests since that fiasco in the woods with Quinn. Actually, he’d been after Jim about similar tests since they returned from Peru, but it was only the recent experience with Quinn that got Blair re-pestering Jim about the tests. Blair wanted to see what Jim’s abilities were like in a forest setting without the effects of civilization and the problems of trying to find their missing Captain and friend.

Blair laid his pen down in surprise. Now that he thought of it, both times he and Jim were in a natural setting, away from the city, they were rescuing Simon. Sure, there was that one time that Blair got them lost when they were going to go kayaking, but they weren’t out in the woods too long before Simon called saying that he needed help. Blair chuckled. He was going to have to remember to mention this to Jim and rib Simon about this later. Blair picked up the pen and continued with his list.

 

The next morning, Jim was still snuggled under his mounds of quilts and blankets when Blair snuck up the stairs and announced loudly, “Rise and shine, big guy. Breakfast is on the table and the truck is packed.” When he didn’t receive a response, he tried again a bit differently; hoping his tone would be something the ex-ranger would respond to. This time, Blair whipped the blankets off the bed and bellowed, “Come on, Ellison! On your feet!”

Jim was out of bed, on his feet, and standing at attention before he knew what was going on. Blair’s whoops of laughter managed to cut into Jim’s sleep-fogged mind, and if it weren’t for the anthropologist’s quick retreat, he would have been Blair-the-stain-spot on Jim’s wooden floor. Thankfully, he had been awake for over an hour and was a bit quicker than the tired detective.

The young man smiled as he set the table, listening to Jim mutter and curse in the bathroom. Of course, Blair used most of the hot water and wasn’t surprised to hear a loud screech when the water suddenly went cold. He started mentally counting: one, two, three, four… “SANDBURG!!” Blair was surprised that he reached four. Most of the time, he only got to two, sometimes two and a half if Jim was tired, but four? Man, Jim must really be knocked out. Well, considering he didn’t come home until after three a.m., and it’s… Blair glanced at the clock… 5:27 a.m., it’s no wonder. Blair set his shoulders and readied himself for a grumpy Jim. Only two hours of sleep and Blair was taking one of Jim’s precious days off to run tests. He momentarily thought of canceling the day, but he’d wanted to do this for over a year. Now was as good a time as any.

Five minutes later, Jim emerged from the bathroom, flashing a quick glare in the general direction of the kitchen, and stomped up the stairs; making sure Sandburg knew he was pissed. Blair smiled to himself indulgently and retrieved the last of the hot food before sitting down and waiting for Jim. Less than a minute later, Jim stomped back down the stairs and practically threw himself into the chair at the table. He gifted Blair with a narrow-eyed stare before turning his attention to his breakfast. 

Blair smiled again. He found Jim in this state amusing. There was no other word for it. And, because Blair did not value his life too much, he asked, “So, big guy, are you all ready for today?” 

If looks could kill, aside from the fact that Blair would have dropped dead several minutes before, he would have died again at that moment.

“Sandburg,” Jim growled. “I really hate you right now; you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, love you, too, Jim.” Blair’s grin was wider now than it had been a few minutes ago in Jim’s bedroom. Jim rolled his eyes, but Blair knew that the tension was totally gone from his friend from a moment ago. Like putty in my hands, Blair thought to himself, smirking.

With breakfast finished and the dishes done, Blair knew that the obligatory protests would start from the Sentinel anytime now. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Chief, why do we have to do this?”

“I told you. I want to put you back into the environment that was, in essence, responsible for not only the beginning of your sentinel abilities, but the return of your sentinel abilities, as well. I need to see what effect it has on you: ‘are your senses more heightened when you’re isolated in that environment than when you’re in the city?’ I’d like to see how your senses react away from the city noises, smells, and sights. I want to…”

“Okay, okay, I get the picture. You don’t need to draw a diagram.”

“This early in the morning, I wasn’t sure,” Blair muttered under his breath, knowing full well that Jim could hear. This time, however, he wasn’t as lucky and didn’t manage to move fast enough to avoid the swipe across his head.

“All right, Chief. Let’s get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner it’ll be over.” Jim started for his jacket by the door.

“Ya know, Jim, you’re a pain in the…”

Jim was in Blair’s face by this time. “What was that, Sandburg?”

Blair took his coat off the hook by the door and, as he put it on, acted as though he hadn’t said a thing. Then, when Blair had gotten his coat on and, as he put it on, acted as though he hadn’t said a thing. Then, when Blair had gotten his coat on and retrieved his keys to the loft, he stood by the door and waited until Jim had an arm in his jacket before replying.

“…the ass.” And Blair flew out of the loft, laughing, with the detective hot on his heels.

* * * * * *

The tests that Blair started with were relatively simple. Can you see any animals in that tree across the meadow? Describe each sound fifty feet around us and closer. One hundred feet and closer. Two hundred feet. How many birds do you hear? How many insects? Find a deer and tell me how far away it is. Isolate the sound of the stream and filter out the wind, animals, etc. Close your eyes and hold out your hand – what do you feel? What’s the difference between this and that?

Three hours into the tests, Blair could tell that Jim was getting tired, especially with the sight test. Jim’s eyes were beginning to squint and his jaw was working overtime.

“How about a rest?” Blair offered, sitting on a fallen log overlooking a meadow, and further off, part of the forest.

“How about we go home,” Jim sighed, collapsing on the dirt next to the log and leaning heavily back against it. “We’ve been at the forever.”

“Come on, Jim. I know this is hard, but this will probably be the only time I get you up here for these tests. If we finish them today, we won’t have to come up here for tests again. Just for fun next time.” He smiled hoping Jim would know the truth of his words.

When Blair looked over at Jim, he saw his friend sitting propped by the log with his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. “Hurt that bad?”

“Yeah,” came the soft, rough reply.

Blair moved over and sat on the log with Jim’s body between his legs. Jim was so out of it, Blair realized, that his partner didn’t know what Blair was up to until he started massaging Jim’s temples. “Take deep breaths. In, out. Slowly.”

When Jim complied, Blair continued in his Guide tone. “In, out. That’s good. Feel the tension start to leave your body beginning with the top of your head. Relax every muscle, slowly. That’s good. Keep breathing. In and out. In and out.” Blair continued with the massage and the quiet instruction until he was confident that Jim was relaxed.

Blair could feel Jim begin to doze off, so he abruptly stopped the massage and slapped Jim on the shoulder. “Okay, big guy. Now that you’re all relaxed, we can start on the second round of tests.” Jim’s groan was Blair’s answer and they both stood up. “Now…”

* * * * * * * * *

Blair wanted to work into the dark evening, but Jim would have none of that. He was too tired as it was, working into the dusk.

“If we brought sleeping bags, we could have camped out and worked on some night tests,” Blair stated as he packed the telescope and other assorted equipment into the truck.

“Thank god for small favors,” Jim mumbled.

“I heard that!”

Jim smiled as he turned towards Blair. “I thought I was supposed to be the Sentinel around here?”

“Yeah, well, you don’t need to be a Sentinel to know when one is being a pain in the butt,” Blair snapped.

As the day had progressed, so did Jim’s complaining. It slowly went from good-natured to down right hostile. Jim felt that Blair was repeating himself on many of the tests, but Blair pointed out that he needed to repeat certain experiments to validate them. Jim saw his point… for about ten minutes before starting in with the complaints again. Sandburg’s patience had worn thin.

Blair picked up the last item to place in the truck and ran right into Jim, who was standing in the way. He tried to side step him, but Jim blocked his way effectively gaining the Guide’s attention.

“What?” Blair refused to look at Jim.

“Chief,” Jim started quietly, knowing he was in the doghouse and trying desperately to find a way to apologize. “Um, I… Look, Blair, I know you need to do these tests and all, but… It just got to a point when…” Jim heaved a huge sigh. “I’m sorry,” he finished lamely, rubbing his eyes.

Blair looked up and it was then that he realized he had been too hard on Jim. Not only for snapping at him earlier, but for not realizing that the tests had taken a toll on his Sentinel. Jim’s eyes looked almost shell-shocked form the workout that Blair had put him through during the day. From the way Jim’s jaw was clenching so tightly, Blair was sure the detective had a headache the size of Cascade by now.

“No, I’m sorry, Jim. I should have realized that an entire day of tests is not only no fun for you, but not very good for you either. Headache’s back, isn’t it?”

“How’d you know?”

Tapping Jim on the side of his jaw, where the muscle was working overtime, clenching and unclenching, Blair replied, “A Guide knows all.” He stepped around Jim, loaded his backpack, and slammed the door shut. “What say we go home?” Blair was rewarded with a weary smile as Jim climbed into the driver’s seat and started the truck.

“Want me to drive?” Blair offered.

Jim’s eyes widened severely, showing he was wide-awake. “I’m awake! See?” An overly large smile flashed across his face.

Blair stuck out his tongue. “All right, man, but if you get me killed…” He left the sentence hanging as he got into the truck.

All was quiet as they began their trek home. Blair reached over the seat to retrieve his backpack and pulled out a notebook. Jim glanced over at Blair, working furiously on some notes, and finally asked, “So, Doctor Sandburg, what’s the prognosis?”

Blair looked up, startled by the sudden sound of Jim’s voice. Smiling, he looked Jim over the before replying, “Certifiable.” He barely missed the cuff Jim sent towards his head.

Blair rested his head against the headrest. He had put his notebook away when he realized that the light inside the truck was hurting Jim’s eyes and making him squint.

Briefly closing his eyes, he mentally reviewed the day’s tests, determining which ones worked and which ones didn’t. Opening his eyes, he caught sight of a deer just beyond the edge of the headlights ahead of them. He didn’t worry because he knew that Jim probably saw it several yards back. But as they got closer, Blair realized that Jim was not slowing down. Looking over at his friend, Blair gasped as he recognized the signs of a zone-out.

Grabbing Jim’s arm, Blair shouted, “JIM!!”

Jim came out of the zone in time to avoid hitting the deer. But the violent jerking of the steering wheel sent the truck out of control. The Expedition swerved, missing the deer by inches and tumbled over the side of the embankment. Although it was a relatively small decline compared to some others in the mountains, it was enough to send the Ford rolling several times before coming to a stop on its left side against a large boulder.

* * * * * * * * *

Blair came to with a groan, slumped against his left side, the seatbelt doing its duty and holding him fast in his seat. He slowly looked around him and saw one headlight shining brightly into the night.

“Oh, man,” he muttered, raising his hand to his head. He mentally checked to make sure that nothing was broken before trying to move further. I don’t believe this, he mused to himself, I fall down the side of a mountain and all I have to show for it is a bump on the head and a scratch on my face. Blair could not believe his good fortune. The nice thought was short lived, however, when Jim let out a long gasp, suddenly reminding Blair that he wasn’t the only one in the truck. Reaching over to Jim, he asked, “Jim? You okay, man?” When there was no answer, Blair asked again, slightly more panicked. “Jim!”

“Yeah,” Jim rasped.

“You okay, man?” But for some reason, Blair instinctively knew that Jim was not.

“Yeah.” A bit weaker this time.

Carefully unbuckling himself from his seat, Blair slid across the center of the seats and moved toward Jim. He ran a hand over Jim’s head and, when his fingers came away wet, he definitely knew that his friend was not ‘okay’. He tried to flip on the interior light, but nothing happened. You couldn’t honestly believe that it would work, Sandburg? He berated himself. Was worth a try. 

Sliding back to his own seat, Blair reached under it for the emergency flashlight and prayed to every god there was that the batteries work.

They did.

He cautiously moved back to Jim, turning on the light as he went. “Jim?”

A small moan flitted through the cabin. Jim had not moved since Blair had regained consciousness and it was scaring the Guide badly. Shining the flashlight over Jim’s face, he could clearly see where the left side of Jim’s head was resting on the boulder that had crashed through the truck and was supporting the Expedition. Blood seeped down Jim’s face and covered his shoulder. Or was that another wound? Blair reached over to check and found a jagged piece of the windshield embedded in Jim’s shoulder.

“Jeezus, Jim,” Blair whispered as the shock of seeing his injured friend slowly sunk in. Never in his life did Blair imagine that he would see Jim this… vulnerable. It scared him. A lot.

“Chief?” The voice was weak and it shook a bit.

Blair snapped out of his shock. “Yeah, buddy?”

“What happened?”

That’s original, big guy. Blair smiled at the thought. “Looks like you decided on the scenic route.” When there was no reply, Blair feared that Jim had slipped back into unconsciousness again. Not wanting to move him, but needing to know, Blair shook his friend’s arm. “Jim?”

Blair hear a loud swallow and what sounded like a painful sigh. “I’m sorry, Chief.”

“Ah, Jim,” Blair sighed as he allowed his guilt to take hold of him. “If I hadn’t…” He felt Jim stiffen and shift. “What are you doing?” There was no way in hell that he was going to let Jim move. God knew what other injuries the Sentinel had.

“We gotta get outta here,” Jim slurred. He tried to move again, but the seatbelt held him tight.

“Why, what’s…”

“I smell gas.”

That was all the incentive Blair needed to help Jim out of his seat. Once his partner was free of the seatbelt, he instructed Jim to stay put while he tried to open his door. Eventually, kicking the door open, Blair turned back to Jim and frowned. Jim’s eyes were closed and he looked to be unconscious. Putting his arms around the detective’s waist, Blair said, “Come on, buddy. We’ve got to get out of here.”

Pulling the larger man to himself and putting the flashlight in his mouth, Blair inched their way to the passenger’s door. Jim’s dead weight tumbled them to the ground with Jim landing hard on Blair. Blair ignored the pain of the rocks beneath him and struggled out from under Jim, dragging the unconscious detective as far away from the Expedition as possible.

When they were at a far enough distance from the truck, Blair sat hard on the ground beside Jim and gulped in much needed air. He looked down at Jim who was still oblivious to their situation and sighed. What do I do now?

After scouting around the area, Blair found a cave several yards away. Technically, it wasn’t a cave but an indent in the cliff’s wall. Enough, though, to provide the injured Sentinel some shelter for the upcoming night, which was beginning to get chilly. Blair managed to drag Jim to the shelter and set him up in the back, as far away from the outside as possible. He then set about making a fire. If Jim was going to last the night, Blair needed to keep him warm.

Blair had checked Jim over after he’d gotten them away from the truck. Thankfully, there didn’t appear to be any broken bones or other injuries aside from the obvious ones: the head wound and the glass in Jim’s shoulder. He’d managed to remove the glass and stop the bleeding on the big man’s shoulder, dressing the gash with a torn piece of his shirt, but the head wound was another matter. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, which was a good sign, but Jim hadn’t stirred since warning him about the gas and that wasn’t good either. Blair knew that the longer Jim stayed unconscious, the worse the head injury was. 

Guilt began to gnaw at him.

Blair found a small water source at the back of the cave. In the hour that they were in the cave, Jim had developed a fever and Blair was desperately trying to cool him down. While he applied the cool cloth, torn from his own shirt, Blair ran over and over in his mind what went wrong and he always came to the same conclusion: if he hadn’t pushed Jim so hard, Jim wouldn’t have zoned and this never would have happened. Jim could be dying because of him. He put his forehead on his drawn-up knees and sighed. A moan brought his head up. “Jim?”

“Blair?” Jim’s voice was weak and hoarse.

“Yeah, Jim. I’m right here.” Blair re-dampened the cloth and placed it back on Jim’s head.

“Blair?” Even though Jim’s voice was still weak, it was becoming panicked. “Blair?!” Jim began thrashing, his breathing uneven. “Blair, where are you?”

Frightened, Blair pushed Jim down by his shoulder, trying to calm the detective. “Jim, it’s okay. I’m right here. Everything’s okay. I’m here.”

The sound of his Guide’s voice stilled the Sentinel and Jim quieted down. His head rolled to the side and leaned against Blair’s thigh. Blair replaced the damp cloth and gently stroked the detective’s forehead murmuring quietly. “Shh, Jim. It’s okay.”

Several seconds passed before it seemed that Jim was coming out of his delusion. “Blair,” he whispered softly, gazing up at his Guide.

“It’s okay, Jim.”

Jim gave Blair a weak smile. “You okay?”

Blair blinked at him several times. Amazed that even though he, Jim, was the injured one, he still was looking out for Blair’s welfare. He blinked back the sting of tears that threatened behind his eyes at his partner’s concern. “’M fine.” A small sniffle belied his statement.

“Sure,” Jim replied, his voice saying he didn’t believe his friend. Then, before Blair could stop him, Jim tried to turn over as though he were going to get up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Blair demanded as he gently pushed against Jim’s chest and held him to the ground.

Jim didn’t struggle for long. The pain behind his eyes urged him to quit while he was ahead. He rolled back to his original position with a grunt and a sigh. “Oh, god, my head.” He brought up one hand and laid it against his temple, immediately bumping the injured area. “Shit!”

“Jim!” Blair admonished, taking Jim’s hand and rubbing his thumb soothingly across Jim’s knuckles before placing it on the ground. “Jim, take it easy, all right, man? You’re gonna hurt yourself even more if you don’t be careful.” Blair wetted the cloth once again and gently placed it over his friend’s head. “Just take it easy, okay?”

“’Kay.” The earlier activity caught up with the Sentinel and he closed his eyes, allowing Blair to tend to him.

Blair, thinking that Jim had slipped into unconsciousness again began talking to him, demanding that he stay awake. “Jim? Come on, man. You have to stay with me now, okay? You have to keep talking. Stay awake. Keep me company.” The last sentence was whispered, almost a sob.

Jim’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at his Guide. “I’m here.”

“Good.” Blair gave him a reassuring half-smile.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jim asked.

Blair saw Jim’s eyes were glazing and knew that he wouldn’t be awake for much longer. Irrational fear coursed through the young man and he leaned forward to lay his head against Jim’s chest. “I’m sorry, Jim. I’m so sorry.” Blair muffled voice continued to repeat his stream of apologies as he rocked slightly until he felt a hand cradle the back of his head. That only seemed to make him feel worse and he rocked that much harder.

“Blair,” Jim whispered. “Look at me. Please.”

Blair refused, shaking his head ‘no’.

“Please.” The word was no more than a sigh, but more than enough to raise Blair’s head. When Jim had Blair’s attention, he continued. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but, if I hadn’t pushed you so hard…”

“It’s not your fault, Blair.”

“But…”

“Blair,” Jim swallowed, closing his eyes as a wave of pain flashed through his head.

“Jim?” Blair grabbed Jim’s good shoulder in concern.

Jim took several deep breaths, willing the pain away. Reopening his eyes, Jim looked at his Guide and said, “Blair. Okay, so you pushed today.” Blair ducked his head to Jim’s admission. “But… but, I could have put a stop to it at anytime and I didn’t.”

Remembering earlier in the day when Jim did stop it only to be persuaded by Blair to continue, Blair said, “You did and I…”

“Blair, please…” the words, barely sighed, brought Blair’s head back up only to find Jim had passed out again.

Laying his head against the Sentinel’s chest once again, Blair whispered, “Jim, if anything happens…” but the thought was too much for the young man and he cried himself to a restless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, Blair jerked awake. Shit, Sandburg! You idiot!! He couldn’t believe that he could fall asleep when his partner could very well be dying. He looked down at Jim and saw smiling blue eyes looking at him.

“Hi.”

“You okay, Jim?” Blair checked Jim’s head and found it cool. Sighing in relief, Blair nonetheless dampened the now dry cloth and placed it on Jim’s forehead for want to something to do. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better.”

Blair looked at Jim, measuring if his words were true or if he was just trying to reassure his Guide. Hearing that Jim’s voice was indeed stronger, not by much, but stronger, Blair removed the cloth. “Feel like trying to sit up?”

Jim thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, okay.”

Blair moved around to kneel at Jim’s head. He tucked both arms under Jim’s shoulder, mindful of his injury and slowly lifted. “Take it slow, Jim,” Blair coached.

When Jim was halfway into a sitting position, he leaned all his weight against Blair. “Give me a minute, huh?” Jim panted.

“Sure, sure. Just take it easy.” Jim rested his head against Blair’s shoulder and closed his eyes. This was taking more out of him than he realized. There was enough silence from Jim that Blair began to worry. “Jim, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” His voice was weak and his breathing heavy, scaring Blair. 

“Shh, shh. Let me lay you back down.”

“No.”

“Jim, you’re not up to this.”

Jim grabbed hold of Blair’s arm encircling his waist. “Please. I just need another minute.” At Blair’s silence, Jim begged, “Please.” Blair tightened his hold on his Sentinel, willing to give Jim all the time he needed. It was nice to be the one giving the comfort for a change. Jim was always the one who was the support. Who was there for Blair in everything. Who was the strong one. When Blair was kidnapped or shot or hurt in anyway, Jim was always there for him and Blair felt guilty not being there for Jim. There were plenty of times that Jim had been hurt, but from the beginning, Jim’s stoic I-don’t-need-anyone attitude kept everyone at a distance; Blair included, or so he thought. Blair found that, in reality, he was the only one, besides Simon, Jim allowed into his world. And Blair was the only one besides Simon that Jim would do anything for without asking why. Today showed that as much as any other day. All Blair needed to do was ask and Jim would do. And that, Blair decided, is what got him into trouble tonight. He leaned his head atop Jim’s and sighed. “Ah, Jim.”

“Blair?” Hearing his name brought Blair out of his reverie.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready to sit up now.”

Adjusting his hold, Blair shifted and helped Jim to a full, upright, sitting position. Staying behind Jim in case he needed his support, Blair asked, “Okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jim raised his hands to hold his head for a moment, praying the dizziness would recede.

Blair slowly moved around in front of Jim and took his upper arms in his hands steadying him when it looked like he would fall over. “I don’t think this is a good idea, Jim. You shouldn’t be up.”

Slowly looking up into the concerned eyes of his Guide, Jim gave Blair a small smile. “I need to get used to this if we’re gonna get outta here.”

Blair’s eyes went wide. “You’re not walking out of here.” It was a statement of fact, Blair’s fact.

“Then how do you suppose we do? Drive?”

“No. When it gets light, I am going for help and you are staying here.”

Jim sputtered. “I am not staying here. You could get lost and then where would we be?”

Blair glared at Jim. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy.”

Jim grinned. “Look, Chief. The only way out of here is on foot. And I am not letting you go out there alone.” At Clair’s indignant look, Jim explained. “I know you can make it, but I’m okay now and…”

“Y-you’re okay?!” Blair stammered. “I hardly think so, Jim. You can barely sit up by yourself.”

“Blair, we have no other choice.”

“Yes, we do, Jim. You can stay here while I get help.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t want to argue with you, Sandburg.”

“Jim…” But the look Blair received shut him up.

After a few minutes, Jim suggested, “Maybe we should get some sleep. Morning will be here soon and we need to get an early start.”

Blair readily agreed, as he felt his eyelids droop for what seemed like the hundredth time. Glancing over to his partner, Blair was shaken as he noticed Jim’s face. He was blanched and getting paler by the second. He realized that Jim’s voice had been strained with pain. “Jim?”

“I’m okay.” The reply was too quick, telling Blair that Jim wasn’t doing well.

Instead of arguing with him, Blair moved around to Jim’s back and, placing his arms around the Sentinel’s waist as he had before, leaned Jim against his own chest. An appreciative sigh echoed in their shelter and Blair felt Jim’s body immediately go limp. As he rested against the cave wall, Blair’s last thought was, And he thinks he can walk out of here tomorrow?

* * * * * * * * * *

Light flickered in the cave, creeping across the dead embers of the fire that had blazed the night before. It moved silently further into the shelter of the injured man and his partner, warming the air surrounding them.

When Blair woke, he stretched cramped muscles as best he could considering the large body against him. He wished he could let Jim sleep longer, but like the detective said earlier, they needed to get an early start. 

Shaking Jim gently, Blair whispered, “Jim? Come on, time to wake up.” When Jim didn’t answer, he tried again, talking a bit louder. Not only did Jim not answer but; he hadn’t moved. Not once. Blair realized with horror that Jim hadn’t moved at all after he had fallen asleep the last time.

“JIM?!” Blair was panicked. He lay Jim on his back and frantically searched for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it, but his fear renewed when he discovered that it was weak and thready; not at all the way it should be. “Jim! Man, come one. Please! Come on!!” 

No movement.

Nothing. 

“Oh, god, Jim, please,” he begged, running a shaky hand over his friend’s chest.

Okay, Sandburg, snap out of it, Blair chastised himself. Freaking out is not going to help Jim. Taking a deep breath, holding it, and letting it out slowly, Blair came to his decision. He had no other choice but to go for help and pray to god that Jim would be all right by himself.

Taking the flashlight, hoping that he would find help before dark, Blair started to leave. However, looking back, he hoped that Jim would wake up after he had gone; and took out his notepad and pen that he always kept in his back pocket and scribbled a note telling Jim where he went, and that he would be back soon with help. Placing the note on Jim’s chest, Blair gazed at Jim for a moment, taking in his feature as though he would never see him again and sighed. “I’ll be back, Jim. I promise.” Turing his back on his friend, Blair left.

* * * * * * * * *

This wasn’t at all like the movies, Blair thought as he rode in the front of a truck with the Forest Service Ranger. In the movies, I’d have hiked for days, gotten lost, probably hurt myself with a broken bone or two or gotten found by some crazed maniac and murdered in the woods. Blair gave a suspicious look at the driver, Ranger Lorton. 

Naw. 

Blair smiled.

* * * * * * * * *

He had been walking along the road for most of the day praying that someone would be along soon. He was quickly losing hope, especially when he realized that it would be getting dark soon, when the Forest Service Ranger came barreling down the road at him. At first he thought it was his imagination, but when he stopped and asked Blair if he was all right, he knew that he had been saved. Scared that he wouldn’t find anyone and overly excited that he did, Blair began to rattle off what had happened to him and his partner. The Ranger, worried that this young man might be injured, carefully placed Blair in the passenger seat of his vehicle and asked the excited man to tell him again what happened. Blair started to babble and the Ranger stopped him and quietly demanded that he go slowly.

After the story, Lorton radioed his headquarters and requested the helicopter to standby for a possible accident victim.

When they had arrived at the place where the truck went over the side of the road, Blair barely waited for the Ranger to stop before jumping out of the truck and sliding down the side of the cliff. Ever since he left, he felt that Jim would not be alive when he returned. He felt he had abandoned his friend and, possibly, left him to die. A position Jim would not have been in if it weren’t for him.

Blair slid to a stop outside the cave when he saw Jim. Shock overtook Blair and he just stood there, unable to move, afraid of what he would find if he went any closer. From where Blair stood, Jim looked dead. He hadn’t moved from the position Blair had laid him in before he left.

Hearing the Ranger descending the cliff behind him broke Blair out of his paralysis. He rushed in and knelt down beside his partner. “Jim?” he said, voice quiet and shaky. 

He reached out a hand and searched for a pulse, terrified when he couldn’t find it right away. But, there, barely throbbing under the skin, was the evidence. 

Jim was alive.

Ranger Lorton rushed in and had to forcibly move Blair out of the way. Checking the injured man, Ranger Lorton covered Jim with several blankets that he had brought with him. 

“Stay right here. I’ll be right back.” He didn’t know if Blair could hear him or not. The young man looked to be in as much shock as his unconscious friend.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Blair couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the Ranger turn to leave. He didn’t hear him tell Blair that he would be right back. He rushed to Lorton, snagging his arm with a crushing grasp.

Lorton turned around. In a soothing voice, said, “I’m going up to radio for that helicopter. I can’t risk moving him to the truck. He’s in shock and hurt too badly.” When Blair continued to stare at him, Lorton patted the hand gripping his arm. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Jim? Is he…” Exhaustion, worry, and shock made Blair’s voice weak, almost childlike.

Deciding that lying to the young man would only make matters worse if it was as bad as it looked, Lorton pried Blair’s fingers from his arm and took both of Blair’s upper arms in his hands. “I don’t know.” 

He left Blair sagging against the side of the entrance as he scrambled up to his truck to radio for help.

* * * * * * * *

The helicopter ride into town was a blur for the young anthropologist as the medic on board did all he could to try to stabilize Jim. Blair tried to follow the medic’s conversation with the hospital, one-sided as it was, but gave up, feeling dizzy and confused. From the time that they had loaded Jim into the helicopter to the time that they had arrived at the hospital, Blair had never let go of Jim’s hand. 

The next time that Blair was aware of anything significant, he was seated in the waiting room, Captain Banks sitting by his side.

They had been waiting for over an hour and still no word from the doctor. What could be wrong? Blair screamed at himself. It was only a small head wound. And his shoulder… minor at best. Blair sighed. Not so small when it comes to head wounds. Jim was unconscious for most of the time we were out there. He dropped his head in his hands. What have I done?

Almost as though he heard, Simon put a comforting hand on Blair’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Sandburg.”

If only you knew, Simon. But before Blair could voice his thought, the doctor entered the waiting room. 

Blair jumped up.

“Mr. Sandburg?”

“Yes.” Blair could nto keep his voice from shaking.

“I’m Doctor Warner. Do you remember me?” He was young, looking as though he just finished his internship.

“I, uh… sorry.”

Dr. Warner smiled. “I didn’t think so. You were kind of out of it when you arrived. Are you feeling better?”

“I’ll feel better when I know that Jim’s okay.”

Dr. Warner acknowledged Blair’s statement with a nod. “Of course. His head injury is not as severe as it could be, which is good, although he does have a concussion. However, the amount of shock he was in when he arrived is another matter.”

Blair swallowed hard. “What do you mean?”

“For the amount of time Mr. Ellison was out there without medical attention, his body compensated by going into shock. It’s severe enough that his blood pressure is at a dangerous level. Right now our main priority is raising his blood pressure to acceptable numbers.”

“C-can I see him?” Blair’s eyes begged. “Please, I…” The doctor looked at Simon, who was also asking silently for Blair.

“Of course. Right this way.” Simon mouthed a thank you to the doctor. Warner nodded and steered Blair down the hallway with a hand under Blair’s arm. The doctor was beginning to worry about Blair’s health. He was pale and somewhat cool to the touch. Mild shock, the doctor thought, but not near as bad as his friend.

When they reached Jim’s room, Dr. Warner sat Blair in the chair near the bed and took the nurse’s call button from the bed stand. “If you need anything just press this button. All right?”

Blair nodded and the doctor left.

Blair sat and looked at Jim. He was as pale as the sheets he was lying on. Blair took Jim’s hand in his and gasped at how cold it felt. Almost as if he were… No! Blair shook the thought from his head.

“Jim?” Blair squeezed Jim’s hand. “Jim? Can you hear me?” Nothing. “Please, Jim.”

Blair started a litany of words that continued throughout the night. Telling Jim everything from their first meeting on. He was about to start in on the time he came home and found Jim clearing the living room of all Blair’s things, when he felt a soft pressure on his hand that held Jim’s.

“Jim?”

“Don’t you ever shut up?” The words were slurred and sleepy but strong.”

Blair smiled for the first time in what seemed like days. Leaning forward, he whispered into Jim’s ear, “Nope. But if you want I will.”

Jim’s eyes remained closed as he applied a small squeeze to Blair’s hand. “No. Like lissenin’ to your…” and Jim was asleep before he finished his sentence.

Blair sat silently for a moment, staring down at his friend. Everything was going to be all right now. Like always. But, not to disappoint Jim, Blair took up where he left off in his story of The Adventures of The Sentinel and The Guide.

 

The End


End file.
